Even Superman
by CrissColfer's Land Of Stories
Summary: Here is just a Jibbs idea that i got from watching Apollo 13 this morning. And as a way to get out of my writters block. Hope you enjoy. REVIEW. My first big shot at Jibbs. Jibbs Family.


**I got this idea from watching Apollo 13 this morning, and then trying to get out of writers block so that I can finish the other two NCIS stories that I have started. There almost done! Woo. So here's just a little Jibbs to make the world a better place :) **

"Mommy, when will daddy be home?" Jenny looked down to see her oldest son pulling on her pants leg. He may be her oldest but at the age of four he nor his twin brother were very understanding when it came to their father working late night's; which happened often in their line of work. But they had made a pact when they were born that at least one of them would be home every night.

"Daddy's working buddy, why don't you and Jack come eat supper and then we'll see about watching a movie before bed?" She asked as she leaned down and kissed the top of his head. He then took off through the house screaming for his brother, Jenny shaking her head in amusement. She laughed as they both came rushing into the kitchen, "Sit down boys," she sat down two plates of spaghetti in front of them and laughed as they soon became covered in red sauce. Right as she sat down to join her son's in eating dinner the doorbell rang.

"Mommy, someone's at the door."

"Thank you Jasper, would you like to go answer it?" Before she was finished, he was running down the hall, seconds later she heard him holler

"Uncle Tim."

"McGee?" She asked herself as she turned to see her husband's youngest agent coming down the hall carrying her oldest son. "Tim what's wrong?" She knew that Jethro would have come had it of been something serious; there was only one reason she could think why he would send someone else.

"I think you need to see for yourself, Director." He said as he cut on her kitchen T.V. to ZNN

"Here in front of me is the house that blew up, not half an hour ago. While inside was a man NCIS believed to have been behind the murdering plot of three Navy officers only two days ago. Also inside the house at the time of the explosion were two NCIS officers; at this time we are unsure of the condition of any of the three people." By that time Jenny had quiet listing

"Jethro," she whispered to herself. She felt something pulling on her leg, and she looked down to see Jack there, a hundred questions in his eyes.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" He asked as he took his small hand and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I don't know buddy, probably nothing, just daddy being daddy. Why don't you see if Uncle Tim will help you wash your hands while I check on Jess okay?"

"Okay mommy," He said as he kissed her cheek and wiggled his way to the ground. Out of the two boys Jack was most like his mother, more compassionate, yet stubborn as could be; While Jasper took more after his father being more hateful, and just as stubborn.

"Come on guys." McGee said to them before taking their hands and leading them towards the downstairs bathroom; While Jenny went in the opposite direction to check on her three month old daughter.

"Hey baby girl," Jenny said to the blue eyed baby starring up at her from her bassinet in the living room. She picked up her daughter and sat down on the couch, turning on the T.V. waiting for any news on her husband or her other Agent.

"Hey mommy, can we watch our movie now?" Jasper asked his mom as he crawled up on the coach.

"Not yet bud, maybe later."She said as she watched him play with the hair on top of his sister's head.

"Jenny, you okay?" Tim asked s he sat down with Jack on his lap

"Yea Tim, I think so. I just hope he's okay….Tim, who else was with him?" She asked as she give him her sympathetic director look.

"Ziva." He said as he looked back at the floor.

"How's Tony?"

"Worried, but right know he's handling the investigation. I think it'll help him."

"I hope so." They continued to watch the T.V. As Time passed Jenny had put Jess back in her crib, Jasper was asleep in the middle of the couch leaning on Jenny, and Jack was laid across McGee who was nodding off. She turned her attention back to the T.V. and saw that they were starting to pull out the gurneys, which meant that they had found someone. She turned up the volume and hit McGee as the newscaster began to tell them what they had found.

"In the past two hours they have located all three of the people who were inside the house when it exploded. They have said that there is one death and two with minor injuries." She turned to look at the gurney that had just exited the ruble. She grabbed Tony as he walked by, "Agent DiNozzo, can you tell us anything about the case?"

"Yea, just the way we like it, no paperwork." He said before he walked away. Jenny sighed with relief, No paperwork meant that their suspect was dead. Before McGee could get out his phone to call Tony, Jenny grabbed his arm and pointed to the T.V. just in time to see both Ziva and Gibbs walk out of the destroyed house, she listened to the rest of the interview, before cutting the T.V. off.

"Thank you McGee, for staying and helping with the boy's; it helped to have someone else here."

"Anytime Jenny, I'm going to put Jack to bed, them I'm gonna go see if Tony needs any help." He said as he got up off the couch and took Jack up the stairs to the room that he shared with his brother. Jenny quickly followed with Jasper. McGee left after putting him in bed, telling her that he'd call with news on everyone's condition as soon as he got there. As she started down the steps, the doorbell rang again, and she could only hope that the news was better than the last time.

"Hey Jen," Tears started to run down her face as she jumped into the arms of the man standing at the front door.

"Jethro, why are you hear, you should be at the hospital." She asked him after she had let him out of her hug, but leaving her arms around his shoulders.

"Already been," He said as he held up his arm which held a hospital bracelet.

"But ZNN said they just found you, half an hour ago."

"They've have a tendency to get their news a little late." He said as he kissed her cheek and walked into the house.

After she had made a pot of coffee she then followed her husband upstairs to see him leaning against the doorway of the bedroom that their boys shared together.

"Jasper asked me when you would be home earlier." She said to him as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I figured that he would. I thought that it would help Jack if we sent McGee instead of Tony to the house."

"Jack is attached to McGee at the hip. He wouldn't let go of him the whole time he was here." She said laughing

"You'd think that he was his father." He said with his usual smirk that received a smack to the chest from Jenny.

"You know for someone who just about got blown up, you're in very good humor."

"Ah, the first six or seven times, it begins to all become a normal routine." He said laughing

"Well, even Superman has kryptonite." She said laughing at him

"Coffee; smells good." They walked away from the bedroom where their children slept peacefully. Hand in hand.

**Comment and let me know what you thought of my little drabble. Hope you enjoyed. For any of you who are reading I know or Where I'm From, I hope to have them updated this week, I've had exams for the past few days and this one just kind of hit me and bugged me till I wrote it Sorry : )**


End file.
